


Only you (slow)

by Orangewheein



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wheesa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangewheein/pseuds/Orangewheein
Summary: Wheein and Hyejin spend an intimate day together holding a photoshoot for Hyejin’s new album.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Only you (slow)

**[T/W/ This story contains m-rated content, so read with caution.**

_**“Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do** _

_**And fill my heart with love for only you** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**When you hold my hand i understand the magic that you do** _

_**You're my dream come true, my one and only you** _

_**(One and only you)”** _

~

“You should eat too Wheein-ah,” Hyejin ordered, opening her takeaway box diligently, the girl was careful not to spill any of the contents on her clothes. 

Wheein gave her a side eye, puckering her lips in a pout. She had reached her goal weight long ago, but straying from her diet was proving to be a lot more difficult than she had originally thought. Wheein had noticed that her wrists had gotten thin; unfamiliar with the sight of visible veins lying underneath her skin —something she had been used to in their trainee years.

So perhaps she should take a break from dieting. After all, Hyejin always used to praise her softness—a stark contrast to Byulyi’s sharp bones and edges. The thought of Hyejin complimenting her figure made her belly flutter. And so—not without some reluctance—Wheein grabbed a takeaway box of her own and began eating.

As Wheein stuffed a bite of noodles into her mouth, Hyejin cleared her throat loudly. Wheein hums in acknowledgement, making Hyejin let out another cough.

“What?”

Big brown eyes were already trained on her, and Wheein could tell she was nervous—something unusual for Hyejin nowadays.

“I still want you to be involved in the album,” Hyejin said, loosely holding onto Wheein’s hand.

_“Soft.”_

They were supposed to make their comeback as a duo, and both girls had been thrilled at the prospect of getting to work together. But Wheein had relapsed into anxiety months ago, and was now still uncomfortable with the idea of having to promote her music to the public, she just simply wasn’t ready for it yet.

Hyejin had taken it badly, and at some point, she had lashed out at Wheein for ‘wasting their youth’. She had shown up on Wheein’s doorstep around eleven that _same_ night to apologise, a bottle of wine in one hand, and an overnight bag in the other. They worked well like that.

In the end, the girls had settled for a compromise. Wheein would participate behind the scenes, and maybe, just maybe, make an appearance in the music video—they still hadn’t fully discussed that yet.

Hyejin set her food aside and moved closer to Wheein, their knees touching as she grabbed Wheein by the arm to pull her in, squeezing softly.

“You could draw, or paint. Anything you want,” Hyejin murmured, staring at her with lazy eyes.

Wheein just leaned further into Hyejin’s touch, snuggling her nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in. _“Hyejin always feels so nice,”_ she thought—the girl was smelling like a flower bed. Hyejin moved to put their food aside, chuckling as Wheein lightly frowned before tightening her hold on her shoulder. 

“You’re such a baby today,” Hyejin cooed, and she guided Wheein’s head back onto her shoulder, gently cradling the girl.

~

Hyejin sat cross-legged on the couch, one hand resting on her belly from their late dinner—her other hand trying to undo the top button of her jeans.

“You can borrow my camera Wheein-ie,” Byul quipped as she put on her jacket.

Immediately, Hyejin’s face lit up, “That’s a great idea,” and she slapped Wheein’s shoulder in enthusiasm, making the girl let out a whine. 

“Stop harassing me,” Wheein wailed, mockingly rubbing at her arm, but a small smile quickly breached her lips.

A photoshoot was definitely something Wheein felt more comfortable in doing, yet thoughts of uncertainty still lingered. _“What if I mess it up?”_

But Hyejin was looking at her so expectantly, her face full of hope and her hands adorably wringing together as she waited for Wheein’s answer. How could she say no?

Wheein shot her a smile, “Okay,” she sighed, patting Hyejin's knee reassuringly.

“Wheein-ah, thank you so much,” Hyejin cried out. She wrapped her arms around Wheein’s form, the angle only slightly awkward as she strained to keep her hold on the girl.

~

Wheein sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, contemplating on whether she should vacuum the studio or not. The place was spacious enough for Wheein to shove most clutter to the side and still have the room look presentable, but a strange and unfamiliar urge to please Hyejin had been bubbling in her stomach since she got up that morning.

The roads were usually busy around this time of day, and Wheein could hear traffic making a fuss from inside, making her wonder when Hyejin was going to arrive. She was late.

Wheein pouted, sighing for the umpteenth time as she looked around. 

The sun was hanging low in the sky, the angle of the sun just slightly off, but Wheein knew that in an hour, its soft light would hit the studio perfectly. They’d have an hour and a half tops of ideal natural sunlight—orange and warm. _“She’d look so good,”_ Wheein thought

A knock on the door made Wheein look up. She moved to unlock it, giggling as she could hear Hyejin’s muffled voice from the other side.

“Hold on Hyej—,” she cut herself off as the door opened. 

Hyejin looked like she just came straight out of the shower; her hair was slightly damp and her face looked fresh.

“Hi.”

Wheein smiled big at her friend, taking the heavy plastic bag from her as she ushered the girl inside.

_“She looks good today,”_ Wheein thought. Hyejin sountered around the studio, touching the various easels and canvases that filled the place. Wheein held her breath as she let the girl roam around and she tried to remember if they’d ever been so awkward around each other before. 

Hyejin turned around, her cheeks were flushed and her lip was bright red, trapped between her teeth. “Where should I change?”

Wheein’s stomach clenched, _“she was nervous.”_ The thought made her dizzy with excitement.

~

Not peeking had proven to be difficult for Wheein. She had forgotten to create a partition for Hyejin to change behind, and instead of improvising, Hyejin had dropped her clothes right in front of her—not that she minded. Wheein had had the decency to turn around as the girl had started to undress, but again, it was hard not to peek at a woman like that.

Some light music was playing in the background, and Wheein swung the camera cord around her neck before finally turning around.

Hyejin had chosen a black dress, with thin straps wrapping around her shoulders. It was simple, and elegant. The embodiment of Hyejin, in Wheein’s eyes. 

“Just take a seat. I’ll turn the music up a bit.” 

They both worked better with music; it functioned well to break the ice. 

Wheein was still a little nervous, and her hands were only slightly shaking as she adjusted her camera settings. Hyejin was getting in the zone, her eyes distant and unfocused as she posed on the floor. 

“Chin up,” Wheein whispered, gawking at Hyejin through the lens of her camera. 

Hyejin kept her gaze trained ahead of her, the arch of her neck on display. Despite wearing a dress, Hyejin had opted for sitting cross-legged, the fabric still loose enough to keep her covered. 

As Wheein turned and ducked and squatted to get all the right angles of the girl, the room had gotten darker. Soon, the warm sunlight was gone and Wheein had to turn up the studio lights.

“Let’s go for a colder vibe. It’ll go with the lighting nicely.”

Hyejin quirked her eyebrow, lightly chuckling as she remained on the floor. “You sure sound like you know your stuff,” she teased lightly.

“I researched.”

Hyejin’s eyes softened at that, and with a single finger, she beckoned Wheein closer before patting the space beside her.

She turned to look at Wheein, hands grasping at her sleeves. 

“I really appreciate you doing this for me—,” she trailed off, eyes averting to the side. There was that nervousness again, popping up out of nowhere.

“How about I get us some pizza, yeah?”

Hyejin scoffed, lightly smirking.

“Why can’t you ever say nice things back?”

Wheein pushed her, shooting her a soft smile before getting up, brushing off her pants. Luckily there was a grocery store nearby, but it was already dark out, so she briefly pondered on whether she should bear the cold, or just order some takeaway.

Hyejin’s hands came up to rub at her shoulder, gently kneading as she attached herself to Wheein’s back. The music was still on, guiding them to sway back and forth to the soft tune. Hyejin leaned in closer, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as she whispered.

“Wear my jacket.”

~

“I want Hawaiian pizza. And some wine too,” Hyejin ordered, feet propped up on the coffee table and her black dress bunched up around her thighs. She threw Wheein a look, a smirk teasing on her lips, “don’t be long.”

As soon as she had shut the door behind her, Wheein let out a breath. She hadn’t noticed the ache in her belly or the tightness around her heart, and it made her grasp at her chest.

It was summer; the air outside wasn’t uncomfortably cold, but enough to chill Wheein’s skin and lift the fog hanging in her brain.

The shoot had gone well, and Wheein was admittedly proud of her work. Hyejin had looked phenomenal. 

Even more so, she was really enjoying their time together, only mildly surprised at how well they worked together professionally. Hyejin had this strange ability to make her feel confident and timid at the same time. But despite her confused state of mind, Wheein felt sunny inside. 

~

The lights were dimmed, Wheein noticed. And pretty neon blue lit the room, and Hyejin. The girl was still in her dress. But her shoes had been discarded, lying beside her as she nonchalantly played a game on her phone, right on the floor.

“Did you bring wine?”

Wheein smiled and let out a hum, “and pizza,” shaking the box as evidence. 

Wheein’s favorite song was playing softly, making her sway from one feet to the other. She twirled, laughing as Hyejin shot her an incredulous look, “come dance with me,” she sang.

But Hyejin stayed put, the annoying tune of her game messing with the brilliant song, it made Wheein let out a huff.

“What are you playing?” 

“A game.”

Wheein rolled her eyes before tilting her head, contemplating drinking straight out of the bottle before shaking her head. She didn’t feel like getting drunk tonight.

“Play with me instead,” Wheein whined as she placed a glass in front of Hyejin before plopping herself next to the girl. 

The girl smirked, “so you want me to play with you?” She crawled closer to Wheein, her wine glass balanced in one hand as she snuck the other behind Wheein’s neck. 

“Don’t be gross you pervert,” Wheein let out, but she leaned into Hyejin’s touch anyways, opening the pizza box to hand the girl a slice. 

_“Greasy,”_ Wheein shuddered. 

Silence consumed the pair as Wheein quietly sipped from her glass. Her cheeks were flushed, not from the wine, but Hyejin’s knees resting against hers, and the grip that was still evident on her neck. 

Hyejin seemed lost in thought, but Wheein was content to just sit in silence. The quiet felt peaceful, a stark contrast from the chaos that their work surrounded them with. 

~

Hyejin was leaning against her, solid and warm as she giggled at the tv, making Wheein’s body buzz as the girl cuddled into her. 

Dread was beginning to creep up as she pondered over the implications of her feelings.

“Wheein-ah, look,” Hyejin was pointing at the screen as she grasped her belly. Wheein hadn’t been paying attention, and she certainly wasn’t going to start now. 

Her mouth was feeling dry as cotton, and she gulped down the remaining bit of saliva she had left as Hyejin sat up and started stretching, the fabric of her tank top riding up to reveal a soft stomach. What she wouldn’t do to be allowed to roam the exposed skin. Wheein could do nothing but imagine the feel of it.

“Can I take some more pictures of you?” 

Hyejin is quiet, blinking slowly before shifting her gaze from the tv to look at her.

“Okay. Where do you want me?”

_“Probably not the best choice of words.”_

Wheein jumped up, turning around to hide the red on her cheeks, “just stay right there. I’ll go get my camera.”

Her mind whirled with not-so-innocent scenarios of Hyejin posing naked. Or Hyejin and her, engaging in not-so-innocent activities right on the couch. 

“I was thinking of doing some candid shots,” Wheein babbled, still trying to shake her vulgar thoughts.

“Like this?” 

The girl was a natural, taking on a relaxing pose that still accentuated the curve of her jaw, and soft tousled hair. These pictures—so up close and personal—exuded intimacy. And Wheein wasn’t sure whether she would be willing to part with them or not. 

“Now look at the camera,” Wheein whispered. 

Hyejin turned around, compliant, eyes narrow as she looked directly into the lens of the camera. Wheein let out a shaky breath as she leaned in closer to get another shot—her hands were only slightly trembling.

The girl took a sip of her wine, hoisting up her boxers before standing up. “Come over here,” she muttered, her hands grazing the back of Wheein’s shoulder.

Hyejin looked so small against the backdrop, still sipping from the same glass she had been poured ages ago. Wheein was probably on her third glass by now, but she was only mildly embarrassed as the wine felt sweet and warm in her belly, easing her nerves. 

“You should probably sit down too,” Hyejin said softly, and she smiled, no longer looking at the lens, no longer posing, her gaze now fully trained on Wheein.

“I just want to say thank you. For helping me,” Hyejin whispered, as she leaned in. Her wine glass—still half full—now sat forgotten by her side. Wheein took another snap of her hands, also leaning in but unable to look the girl in the eyes. She could smell Hyejin clearly now, the sweetness wafting off her skin.

“I-I...uh,” Wheein trailed off, putting down the camera and finally meeting Hyejin’s gaze. “It’s nothing Hyejin-ah,” she whispered, glancing at Hyejin’s lips before flitting her eyes back up to clock her smirk.

_“Caught in the act.”_

Pouty lips, red and full, were closing in fast, “we’re going to kiss,” Wheein thought. She closed her eyes, anticipating the softness and the sweetness. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

~

Thoughts were racing through Hyejin’s mind as she pulled Wheein impossibly closer. Her lips tangled with hers, mouth soft and pliant as Hyejin devoured her. _“Is this a mistake?”_ Hyejin wasn’t so certain. Sure she knew it had been unavoidable, tension had been building up under the surface for a while now. The extra touches, the lingering looks; it had been _inevitable_. 

But now that she had Wheein so close to her, her soft tongue snaking against hers, warm and wet. Now that she was finally able to touch her properly, Hyejin couldn’t help but think about the consequences. 

She hadn’t noticed her kisses had gotten less enthusiastic, but Wheein just kissed her harder, wet lips suckling on her tongue before pulling back slightly. 

“Please don’t stop,” Wheein begged against her lips. 

Hyejin’s core throbbed at the tone of her voice, it had sounded almost angelic, and so she shook her head, mumbling a soft apology before pulling her in close.

“I’m not going to stop,” she whispered against Wheein’s lips, desperately pushing herself tighter against the girl. She could feel the thumping of Wheein’s heart loud and heavy against her chest. 

The studio didn’t have a bed, _“the couch will have to do,”_ Hyejin thought, guiding them backwards, and Wheein let out a yelp as they bumped the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyejin giggled, pushing Wheein down onto the couch, quickly following suit as she laid her body on top of her. Hyejin sighed at the warm feeling, feeling Wheein’s lips mouthing against her chin as she felt her top being pushed upwards. 

“I’m not ticklish,” she warned the girl, and a tongue came to teasingly lick at her lips in retaliation, small hands smoothing up her stomach to paw at her breasts.

Something seemed to have taken over Wheein, and Hyejin watched on as the girl grabbed her hand, mouth enclosing around a long finger before she swirled her tongue around. Wheein pushed her sweatpants down, licking at the digits once more before pushing Hyejin’s hand downwards.

“Oh my god,” Hyejin gasped, as she felt her finger sink into wetness. 

Wheein’s folds warm and soaked, and Hyejin massaged her clit, gently tracing her finger around before pushing against it. 

The girl had her head buried in the crook of her neck, rubbing her cheek against Hyejin’s as she kept mewling at her touches. “More,” she whined. The sound was music like music to Hyejin’s ears, never before had she heard Wheein like this.

Hyejin moaned against the girl’s mouth, canting her hips to put some pressure on her own core. Wheein was positively leaking at this point, her folds swollen and puffy from Hyejin’s fingering. “Make me come,” she whimpered. 

Hyejin removed her fingers from Wheein’s core, making her whine with desperation—her own center was pulsing. Slotting her thigh in between Wheein’s, Hyejin canted her hips harshly, making them both moan out in delight. 

It was an intimate endeavour; their arms were trying to pull each other impossibly closer. And Hyejin marvelled at the naked skin underneath her fingertips, stroking gently as she humped against the soft girl beneath her. Wheein was panting raggedly, “I’m gonna…”

She mouthed against Hyejin’s jaw, absentmindedly kissing the skin as she pushed underneath Hyejin’s boxers to grab her ass, _squeezing_ the softness. Hyejin swore she could feel wetness seeping through the fabric as she neared her peak. 

“I’m cumming,” Wheein cried out with watery eyes, and Hyejin gaped as she watched the girl tense up, holding her close.

~

The weight of Hyejin’s on her chest was a good way to calm Wheein’s rapid breathing. She had no clue how long their activities had lasted, but in the end, it had left her wrecked, lungs burning and heart pounding. It felt good to hold Hyejin close after a night like that.

_“Or morning.”_

The sky was already beginning to lighten, and Wheein’s eyes stung with sleep. She cuddled closer into Hyejin, softly stroking the girl’s hair as she felt her breathe in and out.

_“In and out,”_ she thought. 

It seemed almost rhythmic, like Hyejin was breathing to the soft music playing from the speakers. 

A soft kiss was planted against her sternum, “hi,” Hyejin whispered.

Wheein smiled at her, pouting her lips in request for a kiss, smiling once more as she keened at the soft pressure against her mouth. It was lazy, their lips moving languidly as the sun continued to rise above the Seoul skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, consider leaving kudos or a comment, or both:) 
> 
> If you’re interested in updates on my writing, follow me on twitter at @wheeinorange


End file.
